Candy Material (EquiusXReaderXsolo Gamzee)
by Pen of Rage
Summary: Part of my NSFW weekend! Yey! The reader and Equius have been spending far too much time together for Gamzee's liking and what wants to know what the motherf*** is going on. He walks in on something that he's all too happy to stay and watch... without being noticed, of course. (Story language is not censored. It is a one-shot. It is very, very graphic. Xreader )


Gamzee's Pov

Why did that motherfucker think he could up and hang out with (Name)? I frowned deeply, taking another drink of the red pop in my hand. What made that peasant blood worth her time? Na… I shouldn't motherfuckin' think like that. He was an okay motherfucker… But… (Name) was far too good for that motherfucker. I bet he couldn't even motherfuckin' touch her soft pink skin. Her hair all up and fallin' around her face as she laughed, stugglin' for breath through the miraculous noises. She ain't got no business bein' with that motherfucker.

"No motherfuckin' business." I growled out loud, mind lingering on (Name). There was no way I could let Equius keep pulling her from me like she was some kind of motherfuckin' slut he could do whatever he wanted with. Another growl, followed by a sigh. It wasn't her fault… maybe this motherfucker wasn't clear enough on how red he was? That must have been it. Tossing down the rest of my pie, I stood from my previous position on the floor. It didn't take me too long to reach her room, only stopping twice to look at miracles.

"Si—" I began to open the door and instantly fell silent.

"E-Equius…" The dirty word rolled sweetly from her lips, followed by a half cry and panting from her body. Her mouth was parted just barely, allowing her to gasp out. "S-stop…" Her hands were tied just above her head—spinning her to the outside of the recoupricoon. My bulge began to squirm at the sight of her tied there, her shirt ripped at the top to expose the equally ripped bra and bouncing breasts. "E-Equi—ahha!" Usuing more force than I thought he should, he lifted her by her soft backside in a quick motion. As the rope began to lightly mark her wrists he began to tear her off her pants from her now horizontal position. "N-N—nnnnstop!"

"(Name)… you are still being… disobedient." Equius hesitated between each breath and I could tell that the motherfucker was holding back from fucking her until she forgot her own name; something I had thought about doing on more than one occasion. "I am… teaching you a lesson."

"E-Equiusaaaah!" She was squirming around in his grasp as he ripped the jeans from her body, severing the denim with ease. The scraps of her pants were around her ankles now and she was motherfuckin' dripping with her own juices. The smirk on my face at the scene grew wider. She must have already come once, makin' me just a little late for the show. What a dirty motherfuckin' girl, making herself soaked like that. All shades naughty. What I wouldn't give to slam my bulge into that tight… sopping… waiting nook.

Glancing around the hallway, I tugged down my own pants just a little. The 'little' guy wasn't willing to wait anymore. I could barely contain the sounds as my tentabulge snaked around my fingers. Now this was a motherfuckin' carnival I would buy a ticket to. I'd prefer if it were me instead of that peasant blood, but this motherfucker could still take in a good show.

"You appear to be enjoying yourself… (Name)." There was a hint of pride in Equius's voice. "You should also enjoy it when I… inform you that I am going to keep up these lewd actions… until I have used all of my strength." Her teeth dug into the soft bottom lip, her hips thrusting upwards. "After we have finished… you may need a few days to recover before you can move your body. I shall… do my best to start softly when I… fuck you but I cannot promise to stay that way." I had to admit, the motherfucker's words were even makin' me hot and I danced my fingers across my needy bulge.

"In order for me to accomplish this…" Her gave her body a sharp jerk, snapping the ropes that held her up and forced her onto her knees in front his pelvis. "I am going to need to release my genetic material at least once before we begin. Please… do not bite me." She nearly laughed at the second comment, causing me to pump my hand at the sound. Equius pulled his pants down, revealing a thick, squirming tentacle already dripping with its own genetic fluid. I could feel his need from here and pumped myself a little faster at the tension.

"I under—mmm!" Without waiting for a response from her, he forced his thick bulge into her mouth and throat. Thank the messiahs my own growls were cloaked by Equius's grunting as he filled (Name)'s mouth with his throbbing tentacle. (Name) made no complaints and began to suck and lick the thrashing appendage while pumping the portion she simply couldn't fit. It made sense the little miracle couldn't take it all, Equbro was almost as big as I motherfuckin' was.

(Name) was moving at just the right motherfuckin' pace and I pumped my hand in time with the light smacking of her lips. Purple blood dripped from my lips as I bit down hard, attempting to quiet my moaning as I imagined (Name) sucking my bulge instead of that motherfucker.

"(Name)…" Equius had one hand gripped the back of her skull while the other easily crushed the cement wall to crumbs. He was trying to keep his voice steady, but even this motherfucker knew he couldn't keep that up forever. "That is… acceptable… please… continue."

"Mmmmm." A seductive moan was released from (Name) in response. The feeling of her humming on my tentabulge was one motherfuckin' thing I wouldn't get, but all I could think was how it would feel to have her mouth around me.

"(N-Name)…" Equius's voice hitched. "You are… exceedingly good at this." At the peasant's words of encouragement she moved faster, in turn so did my own pumping. My own breathing was becoming even more unstable then Equbro's. Watching her suck the blue-blood's phallus was making me lose myself.

"Motherfuckin'… (Name)…" Leaning against the wall I let myself go as I continued to take in the miraculous motherfucking sight. Purple tinted fluid sloshed onto the wooden door, the stone floor, and all over my motherfuckin' front.

"(Name)… I do not mean… to interrupt… but I am… I am going to…" Equius moved back slightly, the tentacle just slipping from her lips as he lost himself to the same miracles I had just up and felt. Translucent blue erupted from him, landing on (Name)'s face, hair, and down to her perfect motherfuckin breasts.

"Ah…" She lapped at the material as it flowed from the motherfucker like it was liquid miracles, managing to catch a portion of it in her welcoming mouth. The sight of her covered in genetic material made this fucker all kinds of hot again. If only there was some motherfuckin' purple on her sweet face.

"(N-Name), that wa…that…"

"Ah…ah…mmm." My hemopumper began to beat out of its motherfuckin' cage. Her hand was down the front of her soaking undergarments, sending drips of translucent liquid to the floor as her hand rocked back and forth. Mirthful Messiahs! Only a few seconds of this sight and I was pumpin' again. That girl really knew how to turn a motherfucker on.

"(Name)… these actions… are…"

"Ah!" She fell forwards, the hand that stabilized her soaked with blue liquid. "E-Equius?" His bulge was moving like it wasn't just in the most miraculous mouth.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are… are yaaaah!" She brushed herself harder while she spoke, causing this clown to almost rush in there and help a sister out. "Are you… g-gonnaaaaa…" Her hips thrust into her hand, pleading (e/c) looking up at the luckiest motherfuck still alive. "Mmmake me d-do it my-myself?"

"No." He took her hand pulling it roughly, pinning her to the floor with renewed vigor. "I will not allow you to cum on your own." Ripping those fine panties off gave this clown a great view. I motherfuckin' knew she was wetter than the inside of a recoupricoon. Her low moans let both of us in earshot know exactly what she up and wanted.

"P-Please, Equius…" He just left her motherfuckin' laying pinned down. She attempted to thrust up to his bulge only for him to pull away. "Equius please!" She was so motherfuckin' ready it was almost maddening to look at.

"Tell me what lewd acts you want preformed on your body." More purple began to leak from my bulge and my lip. At this rate I was gonna chew the motherfucker off.

"Please fuck me!" She begged him. That would have been good enough for me but not Equbro.

"How lewd do you want it to be?" Small tears of frustration leaked from her eyes. "If you do not tell me, I shall not continue."

"I want your bulge inside me so deep I will always feel it! I want you to fuck me so hard we break the fucking floor! Just fuck me!" She cried as he body shivered, her arousal must be killing her by now. "Equius! Pl—ahann!" Her granted her requested with one motherfuckin' thrust deep into her core. My own grip tightened significantly, mirroring how tight I knew she had to be.

"Hhe." He did not wait for her to catch up, slamming into her with a good portion of his strength.

"Y-Yes!" She cried out as if the Messiahs had granted her a miracle. "Ju-just like that!"

"This… is… acceptable?" Her back was arched, both of his hands on her hips as he fucked her on the stone floor.

"F-Fuck!" She cried out, a small portion of clear saliva dripping from her mouth. "Y-yes that feels… oh god!" She attempted to hold onto his shoulder while he pounded into her tight hole. Again I felt the need arise within me. I couldn't keep this up much longer. "M-more! Please, ju—just more!"

"Call me… by the Highblood's name." (Name)'s eyes widened almost as much as mine.

"W—What?" She panted between the bloodbloods thrusts.

"Call me by the Highblood's name." He repeated, thrusting deeper into her core and causing her to cry out at the action. "I require you to call me by his name." He began to slow his movements when she didn't respond.

"G-Gamzee…" The whisper of my name coming off those beautiful lips made me nearly lose my shit.

"L-Louder."

"Gamzee!" She cried out into his resumed thrusts.

"Tell me…" He didn't stop his mad thrusting as he continued. "Tell me you wished it was him fucking you." My breath hitched as I rubbed myself wildly. "That you wished he covered you instead of me."

"I-I wish Gamzee was fucking me!" She cried out. I couldn't motherfucking hold it. "I-I wish his cum was all over me!" More or my genetic material slid lazily down the wall, my breath staggering and mind reeling from the call of the motherfuckin' angel.

Her face tightened in pure pleasure and with a deep grunt Equius spilled his own color deep inside her. Unable to keep herself up at all she went completely limp in his arms. He slid gingerly to the floor, carefully pulling out of her in the process. A significant amount of blue leaked from her core as he did. For a few moments it was completely silent, only her body lightly shaking as she attempted to come down from her high.

"Forgive me (Name) but we seemed to have made quite the mess." She couldn't even nod in response. "I shall go get some towels to clean this up while you rest for a moment. If you are up for it, we shall begin the next round when I get back." With that he staggered to his feet, slowly moving out of the room.

"…" Her eyes closed, rigged breath coming in and out of her well used lungs. A smirk spread across my painted lips and I rid myself of the my remaining clothes. Moving quickly and silently, grin still present, I maneuvered over her, eyes reflecting the same grin. It took her just a moment to open her eyes, my body heat being the only thing to let her know a motherfucker was almost on her.

"You motherfuckin' called sis?"


End file.
